


Lost Memories

by Lee_GravityFalls



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_GravityFalls/pseuds/Lee_GravityFalls
Summary: Yuugi Mutuo has lost his memories. He's living with Atem in Ancient Egypt and has had problems with his memories for at least a month now. See what happens to the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are liking this so far. I just wanted to let you know that my editor is awesome and I'm super grateful that I have them. Give a shout out to http://uglifish.tumblr.com/   
> They are amazing

His soul was as light as a feather.  
His soul was so pure, that the Egyptian scales never even wavered.  
He had the record of the lightest soul.  
He did not remember who he was.  
But the people around him constantly told him that he was an important person and he had completed a very good cause. 

He’s now currently walking around Ancient Egypt, looking around.  
No one seems bothered by him, which is a relief. He wouldn’t know what to do if someone stopped him. He’s a nervous wreck as it is and is somewhat lost. He didn’t want someone to stop him, he didn’t even know the language.  
Gods, he sure was lost.  
After some time, he came to the Palace gates. The guards noticed him of course, but he had no idea what they were saying. He struggled to tell them that he couldn’t speak, but he couldn’t get that message across.

“Yuugi! There you are.” A young man came up to him and grabbed his arm.

“It’s alright, he’s with me,” The dark-skinned male said to the guards. As they went back to their posts, the male went through the gates and lead them into the Palace. 

“Did you get lost again Yuugi?” Yuugi, who now realized that was his name, nodded at the young man.  
Yuugi watched as the male laughed and shook his head. “What’s with you getting lost all the time? This is like the tenth time this week alone.” 

Yuugi was surprised, has he really gotten lost ten times this week. He cleared his throat before asking, “Uh excuse me, but could you tell me your name?” 

The young male looked surprised for a second and then sighed. 

“My name is Atem, Yuugi.” Atem looked down at Yuugi for a second and then pulled both of them to the side of the wall. 

“Do you not remember?” Atem asked Yuugi, and Yuugi frowned before shaking his head and replying. “No, I don’t remember, 

Yuugi trailed off as he caught a glimpse of someone walking past a corner of the hallway

Atem looked behind him, but couldn’t see what caught Yuugi’s attention. “Yuugi...how can you not remember anything? You’ve been living here for almost a month.” He sighed and rubbed his face. 

Yuugi blinked in surprise. “Really? I..had no idea.” He shrugged and stepped around Atem before looking down the hall. 

“Are you looking for someone?” Atem watched Yuugi, a bit worried, but knew that Yuugi could take care of himself, whether or not he has memories. Yuugi looked at Atem before nodding slowly. 

“I think so...although I don’t know who,” Yuugi wanted to scream in frustration, but he knew that wouldn’t be very civil of him so he kept a straight face.

Atem cocked his head as he watched Yuugi. He knew something was wrong but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. 

“Yuugi..why don’t we just go to your room and you can get rest?” he said gently.

Yuugi looked back at him and was silent for a second before nodding.  
Atem took Yuugi’s hand before leading him to his room. 

Yuugi sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He had lost his memories, or at least they were locked away for some reason. 

Yuugi looked up at Atem and tilted his head with interest, asking nervously “Atem...what are we exactly?” 

Atem flushed before turning toward the window. “I’d...rather not say anything. I don’t want to influence you or anything.” Yuugi stayed silent before standing up and standing behind Atem. 

“We were partners...am I right?” Atem sighed before nodding. He turned slightly and smiled softly at Yuugi.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist and mumbled, “I do remember being held by someone warm to the touch...their scent was of cedarwood and lavender…” 

Atem chuckled softly. “You always say that’s what I smell like. I never knew how you smelt that though.” and he touched Yuugi’s hands, relaxing. “I may not fully remember what has happened between us, but... I’d like to make new memories if that is okay with you.”

Atem turned around in Yuugi’s arms and nodded “Of course Aibou, I’d like that very much.” 

Yuugi smiled and hesitantly placed a kiss on Atem’s cheek. “Okay, I’d like to go slow, since..well you know.” 

 

Atem nodded. “I understand Aibou.” 

They stayed in silence as they listened to the wind and people outside. The scent of sand and fresh bread. Both of them could feel the breeze coming in through the open window. They were eventually interrupted by a knock on Yuugi’s door.

“Pharaoh. It’s time for a prayer to the Gods” A servant had called through the door, before leaving. Atem sighed before getting out of Yuugi’s embrace. “Sorry Aibou, but duty calls.” 

Yuugi smiled softly. “It’s not a problem, you are a busy man. I’ll stay here and try to take a nap.”

“Are you sure Yuugi? I could see if you could come with me.” Yuugi shook his head and pushed Atem toward the door. “Go, before you get in trouble,” He said with a light laugh. 

Atem smiled as he laughed as well and left the door. Yuugi sighed and looked around his room. His walls were red and had a little bit of white as well. He had a mattress of wool with several pillows. He had a table beside the bed with a pitcher of water as well. He also has a vase full of Blue Lotus flowers. Yuugi sighed once more before crawling into bed and closing his eyes, falling into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a shout out to http://uglifish.tumblr.com/  
> They have helped me so much throughout just two chapters of this thing. But it means a lot to me, so please give them a shout!

Yuugi was having a dream. He was running from something. He was just told that he had the record of the lightest soul. He doesn’t know what that meant. He just wanted to go home to Atem. Atem and his warmth and his cedarwood lavender scent. 

He was running down one of the Palace’s many hallways before he ran into the God Anubis himself. 

Anubis looked down at Yuugi before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “You shouldn’t be here. You should be on your way Yuugi. You complete your task. Now go back to Atem. But be warned, you won’t remember him.” 

Anubis vanished after that and Yuugi stumbled forward. He didn’t understand. He didn’t want to forget Atem, forget the good times they had. The trips to the gardens and the trees they climbed, or the when they escaped the guards and ventured into town. Yuugi remembered the smell of the town, so many people walked or ran or skipped about on the roads. 

The smell of the different food, fish, lamb and many other things. Yuugi sat down on the steps of the Palace and watched as his dream went by. He watched as the people passed by him. He was wondering when this dream would end. 

He felt someone come up behind him. 

“What are you still doing here Yuugi?” 

Yuugi turned around and came to face an old friend “Jonouchi, what are you doing here?” 

Jonouchi smiled as he sat next to Yuugi and put his arm around Yuugi’s shoulders “I’m supposed to make sure you get back to Atem alright.”

Yuugi looked up surprised. “Really? Does he even know I’m gone?”

Jonouchi nods “Yeah, but he thinks..you’ve passed away. Which in a way, you have. But when you go back, he won’t remember you being dead, neither will you for the thought. You’ll also lose your memories. Atem will know, or eventually know you’ve lost your memories, and he’ll try to help you. Don’t push him away, ya hear?” 

Yuugi nods and smiled softly, “I suppose this is goodbye then?” 

Jounouchi nods and stands up, helping Yuugi up too. “I’m afraid so. But I’ll be around before you know.” Jonouchi hugs Yuugi before the dream fades away and Yuugi finds himself waking up. He sat up and walked out onto the balcony he never once used. 

Yuugi watched the people below as they bought or traded or looked at things. It was odd, having no memories of this place, but feel completely at home. He heard the door opening and closing and then arms wrapping around his waist.

“Have a nice nap Aibou?” Atem nuzzled his shoulder. 

“I had a dream...well a memory of sorts. I did also have a nice nap.” Yuugi smiled softly and turned in Atem’s arms.

“Oh? What was the memory about?” Atem raised an eyebrow, and Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atem’s neck. 

“Well...I remember Jonouchi being there..and Anubis himself…” Atem tensed and inhaled deeply. “Really? What did Anubis want?”

Yuugi shrugged, not really wanting to tell Atem what exactly Anubis wanted.

Atem didn’t push Yuugi into telling him, there was no need, Aibou would tell him when he was ready. Yuugi stepped away from Atem after a short while, needing a break from touching Atem. 

“I’m sorry..I can’t touch someone for too long without feeling uncomfortable” Yuugi said sheepishly. Atem smiled as he nodded. 

“It’s fine, I understand. You don’t have memories, so its weird, right?”

“Yeah, and plus, like I said earlier, I want to take it slow between us.” 

“I know Aibou, it’s perfectly okay.” Atem gave Yuugi a soft kiss on the cheek before making his way over to the table, taking a seat between two chairs. “How about a game of senet? I can teach you how to play it, if you want.” 

Yuugi smiled and walked over to Atem and sat down across from him. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind learning this game, it seems fun.”

Atem then set up the board game and explained the rules to Yuugi. Soon they were oblivious to the world around them, laughing and smiling away, enjoying each other’s company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was well into the evening when they decided to stop playing their game. They were hungry and a bit tired after a long day. Yuugi and Atem grabbed some dates, figs, along with some bread and wine to drink. 

They headed to Atem’s room this time, since it was bigger and it was better if the Pharaoh was in his own room. 

They passed several servants, who all bowed when they saw the Pharaoh. It unnerved Yuugi how people could do that, yeah sure Atem was the Pharaoh, but still. He could recall a small snippet of a memory, it being centered in Japan. Mostly everyone was equal to one another.   
They had a fair government, no one bowed to someone like the Pharaoh. Atem was holding the door open for Yuugi when Priest Seto came around the corner of the hallway. 

“My Pharaoh, we need you in the Great Hall immediately.” Atem quickly set everything down and nodded to Priest Seto. He turned to Yuugi, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry Aibou, but you know duty calls when it calls. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He kissed Yuugi’s cheek and left with Priest Seto following him. Yuugi sighed. He had hoped that maybe they could hang out some more, but seeing as the Pharaoh had his duties to do, he understood.

He wondered what Atem and Priest Seto were up to. Since he had nothing better to do, Yuugi decided to go after Atem and go from there. 

Atem sighed as he looked at his council, everyone was talking amongst one another, trying to come up with a plan of action. 

They had just learned that Abnub, a village, was attacked and nearly wiped out, only a few survivors survived. 

No one seemed to have seen the attacker, all that was seen leaving the scene was an egyptian wolf dragging something with it. 

Other than that, nothing.   
No sign that anyone was there, other than the people of the village. 

Atem rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking around the big room. Many colors adored the room, gold, blue, white, green, and many others. 

“My Pharaoh, we must take some course of action. The people are scared and are looking up at you for your guidance.” Isis commented, watching the Pharaoh from his throne.

Atem looked at Isis before replying. “I know, but for once, I am clueless as what to do.” 

As everyone was speaking to one another, Yuugi managed to sneak into the room, and was hiding behind some pillars to the side of the room. 

“I would suggest giving the people a place to stay, seeing as their village was burned to the ground,” Yuugi listened as Priest Seto talked to Atem.

“I agree with Priest Seto, My Pharaoh. We must see to the people that they are safe and are no longer in danger.” Someone else replied. 

Yuugi grew concerned, wondering what just happened to the people’s village. 

Atem rubbed his temple before nodding. “Yes, I agree. The people need somewhere to stay and feel safe.” He stood up and gave one last reply, before he turned to leave the room. “Let the people know and gather as many guards as you need and take them somewhere safe.” 

“They never did discuss the egyptian wolf.” One of the palace guards spoke

“I think it is for the best, the Pharaoh has too much on his mind to worry about that. Also the wolf seems to have something in common with Lord Mutou.” Another palace guard replied.

Yuugi’s eyes grew wide and a snippet of a memory flashed before his eyes. He remembers following an egyptian wolf out of a building, a small one. Nothing looked special about it, just a plain brown building. Then the memory vanished. He took several deep breaths before leaving the room silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuugi was lost.  
He seems to forget how to get back to Atem’s room. He hoped Atem would come looking for him, seeing as Yuugi left the room and had yet to make it back to the room.

Atem was worried. When he entered his room, Yuugi was nowhere to be found. He’s searched the entire room, Yuugi simply isn’t there anymore. He didn’t know what to do or to think. What if Aibou was just taking a walk through the gardens? If he was, wouldn’t he leave a note? Atem didn’t see a note anywhere. What if Yuugi was kidnapped, or perhaps, he was just lost within the Palace.  
Atem set out to look for Yuugi.

Yuugi was scared. He had no idea where he was. He stopped and leaned up against the wall before sliding down and pulling his knees up to his chest.

He didn’t know what to do, should he call out for help, or sit here like a fool and wait for someone to find him. He should have never left the comfort of Atem’s room.

Yuugi closed his eyes and rested his head against his arms, beginning to drift off into a light sleep.

 

_Yuugi could not see. Yet he could feel the sand beneath his feet. A spotlight suddenly shone on the Pharaoh. His blood was the color of gold. It runs from the cut in his bottom lip. It dripped to the soft sand of Egypt, His breath uneven. He fell to his knees, giving in to the pressure._

_Yuugi gasped at the scene, but can’t move. He’s rooted to the spot. He doesn’t know what’s happening. Though, he can tell Atem is being overtaken by darkness. The wind starts to pick up, making the sand fly into Yuugi’s vision. After cleaning the sand from his eyes, he finds himself in another scene._

_Under the golden sun rays, the Pharaoh urges his horse to go faster. Atem and Yuugi are racing against the clock it seems. They’re headed back to Palace. The rhythm of pounding feet lulls Yuugi to sleep and he wonders what is going to happen next._

 

“Yuugi! Yuugi wake up! Aibou!” Atem had finally found Yuugi.

Upon seeing Yuugi, however, he grew worried. Yuugi’s breathing was uneven and he looked to be covered in a thin layer of sweat. Atem didn’t know how long Yuugi’s been here, but he quickly gathered Yuugi into his arms and set off to find a nurse.

Yuugi groaned. He felt like he was buried six feet under some sand.

“Aibou?” He heard someone from his left say. He slowly opened his amethyst eyes, looking for the one who spoke.

“A-Atem?” Yuugi’s voice cracked, feeling dry and thirsty.

“Yuugi...thank the Gods you are okay,” Atem replied, relieved.

“What happened...to me?” Yuugi shifted so he could see Atem more clearly. Atem looked exhausted. He seemed dirty as if he had been running a marathon.

“I found you slumped against the wall in front of an old library. You were covered in a thin layer of sweat and your breathing was uneven. The nurse said you are fine. Just to drink lots of water and rest.” Atem leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yuugi’s forehead.

Atem mumbled against his forehead “Don’t scare me like that again, okay Aibou?”

Yuugi nodded and his eyes slipped closed once more.

 

\----  
A week later, Yuugi was back on his feet. He doesn’t remember much of what happened, so he tries not to dwell on it so much. Right now, he’s on his way to the old Library Atem had mentioned a little while ago. He hasn’t read in quite some time, at least of the time he can remember that is.

Yuugi entered the Library and gasped in surprise. The room was filled with all kinds of things. So many scrolls and comfy looking chairs. Yuugi suppressed a giggle and walked around the room, taking in the view.  
He didn’t know where to start, he wants to read anything and everything he can. As he struggles to think of what to do, the door bangs open and a small black cat runs past him. Then someone ran past Yuugi and apparently after the cat. Yuugi watches the stranger and feels at ease for some reason.

The stranger gathered the small cat in their arms and turned around. They noticed that someone had been standing there all this time. “Uh..hello.”

Yuugi blinked and looked closely at the person. They were an average height and had pale skin and white fluffy hair.

“Hi,” Yuugi replies in a small voice.

Ryou, the stranger, smiles. “The name’s Ryou. Sorry if I startled you, I was chasing after my cat.” He lifts the cat up slightly to show it to Yuugi.

Yuugi smiles and takes a small step closer. “Can...can I pet it?”

Ryou nods and steps closer to Yuugi and holds the cat out to him.

“He’s harmless, so he won't bite or scratch you. He’ll just want to cuddle with you and steal all of your attention.” Ryou says with a soft laugh.

Yuugi smiles as he pets the small cat, he wanders to a chair and curls up in it. Yuugi snuggles up with the cat and then looks at Ryou. “What do you do around here?”

Ryou sits across from Yuugi and rubs his hands together. “Well, I work in the gardens, tend to the plants and make medicine from them. It’s really fun once you know all about the plants.”

His hands move a little as he speaks, he seems excited to be talking about something that he enjoys doing.

“I work alongside the nurses from time to time, I could show you around the gardens some day if you’d like.” Ryou smiled.

“I’d love to do that. I haven’t done much exploring since I can remember. It’d be nice to go somewhere with a friend.” Yuugi said, still petting the cat.

He could feel the purr against his thighs and it somewhat tickled. “Making medicine from the plants sound really cool, I want to see how it's done now.” Yuugi chuckled softly.

The two of them spent the whole day together before Yuugi had to head back to the Pharaoh’s room. He didn’t want to go, but he knew he had to because he was sure Atem would panic again and think that he was lost again. Ryou let him keep the cat for the night, which he was grateful for.

The Pharaoh wasn’t in his room when Yuugi entered, so he crawled into bed, placing the cat beside him and watching it curl up obediently. He was exhausted from spending the day with Ryou in the Library.

After some time Yuugi fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this! To be honest, I didn't think a lot of people would look at this fanfic, but I'm so glad you guys like it! 
> 
> Thank you Prettiugli for helping me with this as well!


	4. Chapter Four

It’s now mid-August, meaning the festival was coming up. All around Yuugi, he could hear people talking about it. He had no idea what everyone was talking about, but it sounded so exciting. He has a vague sense, of coming to a festival in his homeland once, but he could not remember. The Pharaoh has been so busy helping plan for the festival, that Yuugi hasn’t seen Atem for a couple of hours. Since he had nothing to do he thought he would see outside of the Palace. 

Cart after cart were lined up along the street. Yuugi could hear music and singing. The sweet aroma of bread wafting through the air. He smiles and takes a deep breath. As he stands there, Atem snuck up on Yuugi by wrapping his arms around Yuugi’s waist. 

“Good afternoon Aibou, how are you faring?” Atem asked after putting his chin on Yuugi’s shoulder.

“I’m good, just looking at what’s going on out here.” Yuugi points in front of him. 

“Ah, the Festival is coming up.” Atem chuckled and unwrapped his arms from Yuugi and stood beside him. 

“Festival? What for?” Yuugi tilted his head to the side and glanced at Atem.

Atem sighs and looks around. “I suppose you could say it’s a Festival for me, but I like to say it’s for the Gods and Goddesses. We celebrate it every Late Summer, early Fall.”

Yuugi nods and smiles. “Well, the Festival is looking beautiful already. Are we going to walk around when it’s ready?” 

Atem nods. “Most definitely. The people have worked hard on all of it. It’s only fair that I’ll visit them.” 

Yuugi sighs happily and wraps his arms around the Pharaoh. “Good, cause I’d like to see the village and maybe get some things.” He falls silent after that and relaxes in the Pharaoh’s hold.

Atem chuckles and starts to gently hum a song called ‘A ka Dua’ 

“What’s the name of the song?” Yuugi looks up at Atem questionly.

“It’s called A ka Dua. A sacred chant. I’m not actually sure about the translation though.”

Yuugi nods and doesn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in between Chapters! I was in the hospital for two months and couldn't update.  
> Thank http://uglifish.tumblr.com/ for being my editor! I definitely appreciate all the help.
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

The next day people are running around, making the final preparations for today’s Festival. The Pharaoh was once again busy, and Yuugi understood that. At the moment Yuugi was having servants getting him dressed for today. He was excited, to say the least. He had no idea what to expect. He has been fidgeting a lot because of all the excitement coursing through him. His outfit was simple, brown sandals, and a white kalasiri, as well as a gold necklace, a couple of rings. 

Nothing too much for him, seeing as he wasn’t used to all of it yet. Once the servants were done and had left, Yuugi set out to find the Pharaoh. On his way, he ran into Ryou. He was in conversation with Ryou for a few minutes before setting off again. 

After getting lost a couple of times, Yuugi finally found Atem in the throne room arguing with some of the staff. Yuugi stood to the side watching and listening to what Atem was saying.   
“I don’t care if some Heathens are out and about the village. I’m still going out to visit and that’s final.” Atem notices Yuugi to the side and goes around to him. “Sorry, you had to hear that. There’s been a small accident in the village, but we’ll just have extra bodyguards with us today.”

Yuugi shakes his head. “It’s fine, don’t let me stop you from doing your duty. As long as it’s nothing too serious, we’ll be fine, right?” 

Atem smiles and chuckles. “We’ll be fine like I said, we’ll have extra bodyguards with us.” 

Yuugi smiles and shyly gives Atem a kiss on the cheek. “Are you ready?” Yuugi asked.

Atem nods and they both set out to head for the village. As they neared the village, they were offered many things, Yuugi has tried figs, some dates, as well as plums. People were singing and dancing on the streets. Even the Pharaoh joined in on a small dance the people were doing. 

Yuugi was having a blast, a small child came up to him and had offered to show him how to do a small dance. Yuugi, of course, said yes and had an amazing time learning it. He thanked the child and went off to find the Pharaoh.

It’s about midday, and after finding Atem, they got something to eat. Yuugi got some duck and a glass of wine, while Atem got some bread and beer. Nothing that was too much for either of them. “How are you liking the Festival so far, Aibou?” Asked Atem

“I’m loving it. I learned a new small dance, watched you dance, which was fun. I even met a little child who had shown me the dance.” Yuugi smiles brightly. “Are you having fun?” 

“Of course. I’ve love this Festival every time it comes, but I love it more, for you being with me. It’s nice seeing you so carefree for a little while.” Atem smiles and pokes Yuugi playfully. 

Yuugi giggles and smiles. “It feels nice to be able to not worry about anything for a chance. Even if I can’t remember everything, making new memories with you is better. Thank you for this day by the way. I don’t know how I can make it up to you.” 

Atem waves his hand in the air. “Don’t worry about making it up, you just being here is enough for me.” 

He smiles and finishes his plate and gets up and grabs Yuugi’s hand and drags him back out into the streets. They then dance and sing together the rest of the day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to http://uglifish.tumblr.com/ for helping me out once again!


End file.
